The Beginning
by The ultimate Anti-Christ
Summary: It's back up! Sorry for the inconvience. Slash KingxLightning. High Teen! ...After the race King and Lightning realize their feelings for each other.


If you do not like slash or anything related in a fanfiction do not read. If this offends you or you object please go elsewhere.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF CARS. THEY ARE SOLELY THE WORK OF DISNEY AND PIXAR. Who I worship. The reason that this is in caps and on the top is that as my luck would hold, if Disney was to sure for using their stuff without permission I would be the one they found and I would get my ass sued off. I happen to have really shitty luck when it comes to this kind of thing. So for the last time: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE DISNEY/PIXAR'S.

Canon: Cars

Rating: Probably High Teen/ Mature.

Pairing: Lightning/ King Implied: Sarge/ Fillmore

He hadn't really thought about becoming an international racing icon. All that was going through his minds was how no car should have to sign off with defeat. He had almost chuckled at the audience's response to him stopping mere inches away from the finish line. But there wasn't a single shred of doubt that what he had done was the right thing to do.

"There you go old timer. Looks like you got to finish after all." Lightning finished pushing the light blue stock car into the Dinoco lot and drove around from behind to face the older racecar. King opened his eyes slowly opened. He groaned slightly at his many wounds from the accident.

"McQueen? McQueen- is that you?" King groaned slightly as he tried to move to face McQueen. He was surprised at the sudden shift of McQueen's character. McQueen's smile disappeared and was replaced by a concerned and slightly fearful look when he saw the look of pain that crossed King's face. He looked over the older car, trying to see if there was anything he could do.

"King! Are you okay? I mean- Is there anything I can do?" The bright red stock car drove around to King's side to hold him up, in case he should fall. The light blue stock car leaned against McQueen's support.

Quietly he replied, "No, McQueen, you've done enough." He tried to chastise himself for taking advantage of Lightning's concern, but he was losing badly. He leaned into the younger car's warm touch. Only to be disappointed when the medical cars arrived to check on him. Pushing Lightning aside as they performed an inspection of him. King wanted to call Lightning back but Tex had already grabbed his attention. King sighed; lowering his chassis, and closed his eyes.

"So y'all's sure ya don't wanna be the new face o' Dinoco?" Lightning looked over at the accident ridden King as Tex asked him the question Lightning had been waiting to hear his whole racing career.

"You know. A week ago I would have said yes so fast, I would've had a hard time keeping up." Lightning smiled, but it faded as we gave his reply. "But I'm sorry Mr. Tex, but my friends need me…right where I am." Tex nodded in approval.

"Aye understand." Tex tipped his hood and backed up to find King.

"Oh-and Tex?" Tex stopped to face McQueen. "Tell King I-…I hope he gets better soon." Lightning watched as the medic cars helped King into his trailer. Tex watched the hurt look on McQueen's face as he watched King, barely able to move, climb into his trailer. He nodded at McQueen's comment and drove into the trailer after King.

Lightning let out a huge sigh. He was so worried about the older car, which puzzled him. It wasn't like King was a really close friend or anything. So why had he made such a huge sacrifice for him? McQueen sat in the Dinoco lot thinking when his crew chief came up to find him. Lightning let out a rather girlie scream when Doc nudged his bumper. Doc couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Hey hotshot-snort-I'm proud- Eh hem. I'm proud of you hotshot. Thinking about someone other than number one it seems?" Lightning looked over towards King's trailer. _I wonder if he's okay._

"Hotshot?" Doc was having a hard time getting the distracted stock car's attention. He rolled his eyes, revved his engine, and drove in between Lightning and the light blue trailer. "Lightning!"

"Oh, what? I'm sorry Doc, I was just thinking."

"I noticed."

"What did you say? I'm terribly sorry." Lightning gave Doc a sheepish look. Doc smiled back.

"It's okay hotrod. Come on, the whole crew is waiting for you. Not to mention the press." Lightning suddenly realized how much of a media gold mine he had inadvertently created.

"Oh Crap." Lightning suddenly felt his transmission drop. _What was he going to possible say to the media?_

"Oh Crap, is right hotrod." Doc drove around behind Lightning and started pushing him in the direction of the media cars. "But don't worry just do what you do best; show off." Lightning chuckled and looked at Doc when he came around from behind.

"Okay, I get it, I'm going. But! As my crew chief, you have to be there too." McQueen gave the dark blue racecar a smug look. Doc simply returned it with a stare that would shatter glass. "Come on, Doc, don't worry, you're only the greatest racing legend of all time, crew cheifing for the next racing king." Lightning continued his smug grin as he drove on leaving Doc behind him. The smile left when he suddenly got a huge push from behind and was left with Doc's exhaust in his face.

"Come on hotrod don't sit there." Doc threw back the smug grin Lightning had given him. Lightning revved his engine and quickly caught up.

"Mr. Hudson! What caused you to return to the racetrack?"

"Mr. Hudson! Does this mean you're coming out of retirement?"

"What is your prior relationship to McQueen?"

"Is he your son?"

"Cars, cars, please. One at a time." Doc shook his hood and tried to answer as many questions as he could remember. "I met McQueen when that crazy kid destroyed half my town! Literally. Since then, I've been his crew chief. And you can see the effects." The reporters chuckled slightly. The sounds of Chick's victory dance could be heard slightly from the winner's circle speakers.

"Of course, pulling grandpa outta retirement wasn't exactly a drive in the park." Lightning had caught up to where Doc was parked. "But it was all worth it." Lightning lightly nudged Doc's tire.

"McQueen! What sparked the sudden change in character? What happened to the one car team?"

"What happened?" Lightning looked at Doc when he answered. "Radiator springs happened. I mean I used to think it was all about me, and it still is, there are just more people involved now." The reporters continued to ask questions until both racecars were tired of convincing them that they were in no way related. They got tired of saying, "no we never meet before then" and "I personally knew both my grandparents" or " I never had children." Both cars pulled away and allowed the security guards to create a line.

"Wow, they can sure wear you out. Hey guys!"

"Lightnen'! You suuure waz grit out der!"

"Thanks Mater."

"Yeah man. I saw the whole thing man. You were feeling the love man. Helpen that poor green car."

"Fillmore, for the last time, he was blue!" Sarge replied angrily.

"That's what I said man"

"Ugg." Fillmore leaned against Sarge, despite Sarge's groan of disapproval.

"Awesome job man, you like totally owned that road. You are one tight car man." The Hispanic low-rider had a paint job that mirrored Lightning's own. Lightning couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Thanks Ramone, it means a lot."

"Oh man, I almost forgot! The misses sent yah some pretty nice fuel. Yah know, for afterwards man." Lightning looked over Ramone to see a large barrel of high-octane fuel. Trust Flo to supply the champagne.

"Thanks guys, it means so much to me that you guys are here. I especially want to thank Guido. Man, that had to be like the fast pit stop ever! Where is he?" Doc called for Guido, who was in a conversation with Luigi.

"Si!"

"You did an excellent job today Guido. That was amazing."

"Pit-stop?"

"Yes Guido that was an awesome pit-stop. Uh- _excellente?_" The little Italian car nodded in approval and smiled widely.

"Well come on hotshot, we got a party waiting for you."

"A what?" Now Lightning was completely confused. No one had ever thrown him a party before. "You guys threw me…a party?"

"No it's actually for me coming out of retirement, but you can come if you want." Doc looked so serious that McQueen actually believed him till a broad grin came across his face. He wasn't used to Doc being so comical, or even emotional in any way. Lightning had a feeling that finally unplugging from being cooped up in Radiator Springs not telling anyone about his past was something Doc had wanted to do for a long time.

"I'm in. Lets go." The cars finally managed to get out of the stadium and onto the road. They had decided to have the party in Radiator Springs because there didn't seem to be any reason to have it anywhere else because everyone at the party lived there. McQueen had to ride in the trailer because he wasn't allowed on the public highways (no headlights). Doc had decided to join him, the trailer was plenty big enough. After a few minutes on the road, the security cars finally allowed Mack to drive alone and McQueen sat in silence. He had started thinking about King again. He was probably in a hospital some where. McQueen was extremely worried about him. He was so deep in thought that he started when Doc spoke up.

"I didn't mean to startle you kid."

"No it's okay, I was just thinking is all." The two cars were facing each other in trailer.

"About what?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinkin' about kid?"

"I was thinking about K-, about how the race went is all." He didn't really want to seem too concerned.

"I'm sure that he is fine. I mean look at me. I'm still running." Lightning cursed himself on how quick Doc picked up on details.

"I'm just really worried you know. I mean, I don't even know why, I mean- He looked bad but he wasn't in critical or anything, I just-." Lightning cut off, not really sure what to say.

"You really care about him, don't you." Lightning nodded, not making eye contact. "Well…you could always visit him in the hospital after the party. You know, go check on him and all that. I'm sure if you asked Red, he'd give you some flowers to take to him." Lightning's eyes lit up.

"What a great idea. You're amazing."

"That's why I'm crew chief kid, it's what I do." Lightning chuckled and the two continued to talk the rest of the trip.

It was about 10:00 o'clock when all the cars got back to Radiator Springs. Even after Mack had come to a complete stop the back door didn't open. After a few seconds Lightning started to get confused.

"Uh, Doc, the door button is to your right, you push it, and the door opens." Lightning really wasn't sure _why_ Doc wasn't opening the door, but he wasn't so he decided to point it out.

"Yes hotrod, I know where the button is, I was just waiting for something."

"What?" A look of utter confusion was printed across Lightning's face.

"You'll see." Lightning heard voices around the trailer followed by silence. Doc leaned over, pushing the button, and the trailer door lowered down. When Lightning looked past Doc he couldn't see anything, or anybody for that matter. Doc backed out of the trailer and as soon as he had cleared the ramp he was surrounded by cars. Flood lights came on and McQueen could see balloons, confetti, and a large banner reading, congratulations Lightning. The banner had a huge 95 with a lightning bolt through it.

"Congratulations Lightning!" The whole town was sitting outside his trailer. Lightning could barely hold back tears.

"I- I don't know what to say guys!"

"Say ya lurve it," Mater had piped in.

"Of course I do. I love it so much. Thank you guys." The rest of the night was filled with music, dancing, drinks, and one hell of a time. By the end, everybody was covered in streamers and confetti. Everybody from town was there, including Mack. Even Harv had called, going on about what great publicity he had gotten and the brilliance of teaming up with Doc, but Lightning couldn't hear much and after he dropped the phone he didn't get to finish the conversation. Lightning slowly moseyed on over to the Cozy Cone, he was still living there. He hadn't gotten a chance to tell everybody that even though he didn't take the offer Tex had given him, he did convince Tex to move the headquarters of Dinoco close to Radiator Springs, therefore ensuring an increase in business for the small town. Tex had happily agreed and Tex promised he would work out all the details later. Lightning shut the door and fell instantly asleep.

King hated hospitals. They were boring and they smelled funny. Fortunately he had been asleep most of the night while the doctors looked under his hood and took care of the most critical wounds. But now it was noon, he was starving and was completely bored. He wanted to watch TV but he couldn't find the remote so he flipped through a magazine. His wife had been with him the entire night and had insisted to stay, but he had convinced her that she needed sleep and that he would be fine. She finally gave up the struggle and left the hospital. King was admiring the many balloons, flowers, and get well cards surrounding him when Tex came in.

"Howdy there. Everything all raight?"

"Yeah Tex, I'm doing okay, lot better then when I came off the track, that's for sure."

"Aye wish aye could stay longer but I got a lotta paperwork that I gotta git done."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I really apologize, but here's what I came for. The doctors said that you should be able to drive outta here in 'bout two days, but I was wondering is yeah wanted to postpone yer retirement party till y'all was feelin' better?" King thought about it a second then replied.

"No, you can keep it the same date. That will be fine."

"All raight. Thanks so much King, get well soon." Tex left a big bouquet of flowers and left. King continued to flip through the magazine until he got bored with it.

"But why's yeah leavin' so soon? I mean, yeah just got here?"

"Because, I'm going to visit King in the hospital. It would be kinda lame, to show up a week later and be like, so how yeah doing _now_?" Mater gave Lightning a puzzled look, but took it with a grain of salt. Then a smiled came across his face when he replied.

"You _like _him don' yeah?" Lightning's eyes widened when Mater replied. Where on earth had he gotten that idea? If Doc talked, Lightning was going to kick his ass.

"Where- Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well why else would you help him like yeah did? I mean, yeah don' have tah be a genius or nuttin' to see that." Lightning couldn't believe what Mater had just said. Was he really being _that_ obvious? Was that what everyone thought?

"But don' worry, no one else is that smart. They just think you was just tryin' tah help." Mater gave McQueen a huge wink. Lightning breathed a sigh of relief. According to Mater, he was the only one who _got _what was going on.

"Okay, see yah Mater." He pulled into the trailer and shut the door. As Lightning sat in the trailer he began to think about what Mater had said. Maybe he did _like _King? He had never really thought about it before. He had never given King a second thought, ever. The one time King did talk to him, he completely ignored him. He started to muse on the idea as Mack pulled onto the freeway.

_Lightning was fighting his way through a huge crown in the hospital. He had to stand in a big line just to get a number to stand in another line to see King. That's not too bad a number, it wasn't till he realized that the rest of the number was on the back that he started to get frustrated. There was a TV in the waiting room showing King in his room with whatever car had the current number. He wasn't really paying attention till he realized that some of the cars visiting him were getting really cozy with King. Kissing him, massaging his hood, snuggling. It wasn't until Tex went to the front of the line and pushed all the other cars out of the way that McQueen got really annoyed. As he watched the screen he saw Tex kissing King furiously he tried to look away but it was impossible. The screen got bigger and the sound got louder. "Oh Tex, yes- oh Chrysler- more, more." He could hear Kings groaning under Tex's ministrations. He was rocking back and forth like a low-rider. "Harder Tex- oh god…" McQueen tried to shut his eyes but it wasn't working. "McQueen." McQueen looked at the screen. King was looking at him. "McQueen?" Yes?" "McQueen?" "What?" "McQueen?" Lightning suddenly felt something move under him and was followed my Mack's voice._

"Hey McQueen. We're here are you alright in there?" _Crap, he had fallen asleep during the ride and had apparently been dreaming._

"Yeah, I'm fine Mack. I just- I just fell asleep is all. I'm coming out." McQueen cleaned up some of the oil on the bed of the trailer, grabbed his bouquet of flowers, and opened the door. He rolled out and grinned at Mack. He looked out towards the big building he was sitting in front of.

"I gotta go park the trailer, but you can go inside boss."

"Thanks." Mack re-connected to the trailer and pulled it off towards the back of the parking lot. Lightning drove through the automatic doors towards the front desk. He pulled up to the front desk and the car at the front desk acknowledged his presence. She was on the phone so he had to wait. The car at the front desk was white with a large red cross embezzled on her hood. She ended her call and faced McQueen,

"What can I do for you honey?" She looked at him threw heavy eyelashes.

"I'm here to see King. Could you tell me what room he's in?" She looked over her roster.

"He's in 316." She pointed to a room on the map between them. "That's on the third floor, and it will be down the hall on the left."

"Thank you."

"No problem dearie." She picked up the telephone after directing McQueen. The bright red racecar decided to skip the elevator and take the ramp. After climbing three flights of ramp he finally made it to the third floor. He started counting rooms.

"308, 310, 312, 314, ah, 316." There was no huge crowd, which was a good thing. Pushing aside the dream, he took in a deep breath and knocked. He slowly pushed the door open. _Hmm, no Tex either, looks like I'm safe._ King looked up from his magazine, still unable to find the remote, and a surprised look crossed his face.

"McQueen?"

"Yep, it's me." McQueen gave King a sheepish smile.

"Well what are you doing here?" King coughed slightly and sat up taller.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were doing fine. And to see if- Hey I brought you some flowers too." McQueen set down the flowers and closed the distance between them.

"They're beautiful McQueen. Thank yah."

"Well yeah, it's no problem." There was a momentary silence while Lightning examined the room why King examined Lightning. He had to admit, the young racecar was pretty good looking. He looked at his main frame, the curves over his front tires, his low chassis, the curves over his back tires, his spoiler, his truck, his smooth back bumper, his polished tailgate, his- Woah_. He was getting a little detailed in where he was looking_. So he focused on his hood. The kid had a pretty cute hood, very stream lined that lead up to his cab. His broad windshield with his big blue eyes and his-. King cursed himself, this was driving him crazy. He had never even given Lightning a second thought but now he was thinking about Lightning's huge talent- compassion, Lightning had- had shown him. King growled in frustration a little too loudly. "You say something?" Lightning looked at King. _Crap._

"No I was just clearing my air filter. I did want to thank you, personally, for what you did for me." Lightning looked away flattered. "I mean you didn't have to do what you did and I don't think there is anyway to truly thank you for what you did for me."

"I'm just glad that you're okay. I mean, nobody should be left behind."

"Not even Chick?" Lightning's brow knitted at the sound of his name.

"You mean if you had pushed him into a ditch? Maybe. I don't know if even _I _have that much compassion. It would have had to be a pretty big ditch." Both cars chuckled at the thought. There was silence again before King spoke again.

"McQueen?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd yeah do it?"

"Do what?"

"Help me out." Lightning had a lightly confused look on his face.

"Like I said, nobody should be left behind, especially on their last race." Lightning chuckled slightly and looked around the room again. He was watching the machines that were connected to King. Several sneaked their way under his hood and others underneath. He watched the numbers slowly fluctuate. It was Kings coughing that broke the silence. When it didn't stop after a few breaths McQueen got worried. He drove around along to the side of the bed and grabbed a small glass of fuel. "King! Please be all right. Here drink this- this should help, just calm down. Please don't let it be serious. It'll be alright." McQueen had no idea what he was doing. He hoped he was doing the right thing. He placed the glass in front of the light blue car and pulled to the side. King's coughing slowed and he took a drink of the fuel. His breathing became normal and he took several deep breaths. He looked over at McQueen.

"Hey McQueen?" Past this point King had no idea what he was doing.

"Yea-" McQueen's response was cut short by King's mouth. He had moved forward slightly and forced their mouths together. It took exactly 3.6 seconds for McQueen to figure out what had happened and to act. He pushed back into King. He moaned slightly as he felt King's tongue on his lips. King had a slight dent on his lip, but he ignored the pain is caused when the younger car touched it.

McQueen's tongue meet King's but the older car's won. He allowed King to explore his mouth. Move over his teeth, around his tongue, and towards the back of his throat. McQueen began to rock back and forth on his wheels and King began to meet his movements. McQueen turned slightly to get a better angle of approach when he knocked over the glass. Without realizing he pulled back slightly and King released him. King's eyes went big when he realized what he had done. His hood went bright red and he turned away from McQueen. McQueen quickly grabbed a towel and dropped it on the spill, but quickly returned his attention to King. He was trying his best to not look or make eye contact with McQueen.

"King?" King didn't reply or look towards McQueen. "King?" King sighed and looked at McQueen then quickly to the ground.

"I'm- I'm so sorry McQueen." King looked out the small window in the room. McQueen was royally confused. Did King have feelings for him? Was he shy or ashamed? He had to admit he enjoyed it but the arrangement would just not work. McQueen backed up, faced the door and left. King followed him with his eyes. He sighed and started to brood, until the door opened again a few minutes later. "McQueen?" McQueen had made a second appearance only this time with a foam mat.

"I'm sorry but these hard wood floors are very uncomfortable." King had an utterly confused look.

"Wait. You're not…?"

"Shh, too much talking." McQueen drove onto the mat and into King's mouth. Only this time it was his turn to invade King's mouth. He slowly sucked on his lower lip before following with his tongue, before entering his mouth. King groaned into the stock car's mouth before pulling away.

"McQueen, are- are you sure?" He didn't want to pressure the kid but it didn't seem that the kid needed any.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have come back." McQueen kissed the older car one more time before moving away from his mouth to along side is his bumper. He kissed across his bumper and along his frame. When he got to his tires he lightly sucked on the metal above the tires and slipped his tongue underneath the arch. King groaned loudly as McQueen's touches sent shivers and the way to his tailgate. McQueen could taste oil and dirt as he explored King's chassis. He slowly moved down King's frame towards his back bumper. Making sure to be as gentle as possible to the badly damaged racecar. He bit, sucked, and licked his whole way down. Curling his tongue under his frame, finding his sensitive undercarriage and finding all the spots that made King moan. King managed to form a somewhat complete sentence.

"McQueen?" He heard a response somewhere from his back tires. "What if- oh god-" King tried not to move a lot because of his injuries but if was very difficult. "What if someone- uhh – what if someone comes in?" McQueen chuckled.

"I took care of that." Spacing his words with kisses to the older car's spoiler. "Told the nurse- no one was to come in till I left. And to call if someone wanted in." King was impressed. The boy thought of everything. When McQueen had caressed every part of King he could reach without pushing equipment out of the way or moving King he moved back towards Kings mouth. He slowly prodded the entrance but King wasn't letting him enter. McQueen instead licked under King's mouth. Pushing his tongue all the way up into King's engine. King relented as McQueen probed the sensitive motors and wires. As McQueen pulled his tongue out King quickly moved forward and shoved his tongue into the younger car's mouth. Being a lot more experienced then his bright red counterpart, King quickly got McQueen to moan loudly.

King performed similar to what McQueen had done, slowly moving down his frame. McQueen had to move forward because King couldn't move. It wasn't until King got to Lightning's back tire that he found McQueen's sweet spot. When he curled his tongue around the back of the arch above the tire McQueen started to shudder. He let out a loan moan and muttered inaudible words.

"Chrysler, - oh god, King, King - please more - don't stop." McQueen started to rock back and forth on his tires. King spent a little while on this spot. He moved his tongue around the various bumps and curves in his chassis, producing groans of approval from the car below him.

"Turn around – face the wall." McQueen did as he was told. King slipped his tongue under McQueen's back bumper and McQueen almost screamed. King slid his tongue in and out of McQueen's back end and McQueen meet his rhythm. Both cars moaning loudly.

"Oh god- King – King –KING!" Lightning shuddered violently and inadvertently backed into King.

"Oh shit!" McQueen shook off his shudder and turned around.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize- I – I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's okay I promise, it just hurts a little." King winced slightly but seemed to be fine.

"Are you sure?" King nodded. Lightning's worried look turned into a smug grin. "Oh let me kiss it. Does it hurt _here_?" King nodded and Lightning began kissing King's hood, periodically asking How about _here_? Lightning finally got down to King's mouth and gave him a long kiss and pulled out and looked him over. After a short pause Lightning inquired of King. "So, what now?"

"What do yah mean? You wanna do it again?" King stared at Lightning with a curious look.

"No – I mean I'd love to, but that's not what I meant. I was wondering what comes next. I mean, do we date, do I move in with you?" Lightning chuckled. "What happens to, _us_?" McQueen gave the older car a sheepish look.

"Well…I'm…not…sure exactly. Cause I'm married and you've got your whole racing career ahead of you." King had a slightly worried look.

"So, we could be friends…with benefits?" McQueen gave King a sly look. "I mean, we're both pretty good looking cars, we can't keep it all to ourselves, now can we?" King let out a sigh. We was extremely glad that McQueen wasn't taking this hard. We really didn't want to think of the dire consequences that could have come out of this situation.

"I think I could do that. But you would have to _visit_ me right?" Lightning returned King's slightly lusty look. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" both cars called in unison.

"Excuse me, but Dr. Shwab is here for you 1:30 check-up."

"1:30? Crap, I gotta go. I've got to meet with Harv for something this afternoon, and I completely lost track of time. I'll see you 'round." Lightning gave King a quick peck and turned to leave.

"Hold on a sec." King quickly grabbed some paper off the stand, _there's the remote_! Wrote a few lines, folded it, pulled a huge rose out of one of the bouquets and handed both to Lightning. "Here, don't open till you're in your trailer." He returned the peck and called in the nurse.

"Oh, excuse me." Lightning held open the door for the nurse and the doctor and winked at King as he drove out. King sighed, chuckled to himself, and turned to face the doctor.

McQueen drove out of the hospital, smiling at the desk nurse and pulled into the parking lot. He looked around for Mack but couldn't see him.

"Sir! Please get out of the way!" McQueen quickly dodged a huge car carrier carrying two badly damaged cars.

"Woah!" McQueen pulled out of the rest of the way and drove towards the back of the parking lot. "Oh, screw this." McQueen connected his car phone and called Mack.

"Yeah boss?"

"Hey Mack can you come pick me up, I'm in front of the hospital."

"Hey, sure thing boss, be right there." McQueen waited near the front of the hospital, staying away from the car carrier entrance. A few seconds later Mack pulled out form behind the hospital and drove towards Lightning. "So how was it?"

"It was great- I mean, King was great- he was doing great." McQueen stumbled over the words trying to explain King's condition to Mack.

"Well, that's good to here. Hop on in." McQueen drove around behind Mack and into the trailer. When he got it, it took him a moment to remember the note King had left him. He set the flower down in a safe place and unfolded the letter. _McQueen, I would love if you would attend my retirement party this Saturday. 253- 843-5464. King. P.S. that's my personal car phone._ McQueen kissed the letter and stored it upon his car.

McQueen couldn't wait for Saturday.

(It's a pun on putting something on one's person, yeah I know, its not that funny.)

253-843-5464 spells 253-THE-KING. I thought it was cleaver. But that's just me.

Please comment. It really makes my day. Even if you just say it was good, I know someone spent the time to read it. Adios!


End file.
